


Daddy's Little Teenager

by ServantOfMischief



Series: Tumblr requests [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: "Rebellious phase", Hinami coming with advice, It's not a phase dad!, Itori being supportive, Itori warning Renji, Protective Dad, Teenagers, This is why Uta shouldn't be told things, Uta annoying his little girl first, Uta stepping up for his little girl, amused Itori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServantOfMischief/pseuds/ServantOfMischief
Summary: The one in which Uta cares about his little princess





	Daddy's Little Teenager

“Dad, no.” The teenager sounds tired, and she is, because her father’s constant pestering, yes pestering, is getting on her nerves.

 

“Oh come now, Shiori-chan!”

 

“I said no!” She snaps, lips curling back. She’s hunched over her this text she has to read for her class, and she would very much like for her father to leave her be so she can finish it. Her parents are the ones having her stay in school, why can’t they leave her be when she is doing her homework?

 

“Itori-san, your daughter is being difficult.” There is a retort on Shiori’s tongue, but she bites it to keep herself from saying anything to fuel her father’s drive to annoy her more than he already is.

 

_‘I’m the one being difficult?’_ She thinks instead, hiding more behind her book.

 

“She bleached her hair blonde in a fit of anger because of you. She’s your daughter for as long as she’s in her rebellious phase.” Itori comments as she fiddles with the coffee maker.

 

“Are you two seriously tossing me back and forth?” She finally looks up from her book, a terrible choice really as her father’s expression lights up. She shouldn’t be all that surprised as they have been rather lax with her upbringing, but still.

 

“You haven’t seen Daiki-kun for a loooong time-“ Uta begins but she cuts him off.

 

“We’re in the same fucking class-“ She nearly snarls but Itori cuts her off this time.

 

“Language~.” Shiori’s mother sings and drops a jar labelled _swear jar_ in her lap and the teen growls as she digs around her pocket for change.

 

“Mom! Do something about dad!” She pleads as she drops the coins into the jar and deposits it on the living room table. She hopes Itori can do something about her annoying, childish father, and the redhead does take Uta’s attention, just not in the way Shiori anticipates, or wants.

 

“U-chan, let’s make a younger sibling for Shi-chan.” Itori says, tugging on his short hair as she passes his chair by. The teen grows red-faced in mortification as her father jumps out of his chair, a big smile stretched across his face.

 

“That is not what I meant!” She cries out, just as Uta answers.

 

“Oh I like the sound of that.” He catches Itori’s wrist in his hand and pulls her back to him, grinning mischievously down at his lover. Shiori snaps her book shut, embarrassment flaring up.

 

“Ne, Shiori-chan, which would you like? A younger brother or-“ Uta stops, seeing that Shiori has sprinted down the stairs, to his shop. He can hear the door slam shut and Itori giggles.

 

“We’re going to traumatize her one day.” The redhead leans against Uta, shaking her head.

 

“She’ll be fine. Now, boy or girl?”

 

Shiori has never once run so quickly to the subway as she did now. She needs to get away, to find someone, anyone, who are somewhat sane. There is only one place to go to find people like that, and that is :Re. If Ichika, at the very least, is there, she might have someone to talk to. She might know how to deal with severely annoying and somewhat crazy parents. She’s a few years older after all.

 

Ichika is at :Re, but she’s also working, so Shiori can’t exactly claim her time before the older girl is going to have lunch. Hinami is there as well, drinking coffee and reading a book, so Shiori takes a seat by her table and asks her for advice. The older ghoul hums, eyes dimming a bit as she thinks back to her own life.

 

“My mother had already died by the time I was your age.” Suddenly Shiori feels horrible at the thought of complaining about her parents in front of this ghoul, and apologizes, but Hinami just smiles and shakes her head, telling her it is quite okay. She motions for Shiori to explain a bit more, and the teenager does so. Hinami sips her coffee and listens intently, and when Shiori is done explaining she thinks about it for a bit.

 

“Up until nineteen years ago humans and ghouls didn’t have the kind of peaceful relationship we have today. We killed one another all the time, every day. Your parents grew up without anyone but themselves to rely on. They didn’t have parents of their own. I heard from Yomo-san that Uta-san was the leader of the fourth ward by the time he was your age. They didn’t have the childhood you’ve been lucky to have, they didn’t have the lax life you’ve been lucky to be born into.” Shiori frowns, because she knows this. It is part of the curriculum at school to know about the fighting between the two species and the events that led to their coexistence. But the way Hinami is phrasing her words makes Shiori start to think she doesn’t have the right to complain.

 

But she does have a right to complain. Just because she has been born in more peaceful times it doesn’t mean she doesn’t have her own problems, and complaints.

 

“I don’t appreciate them making fun of me, or playing match-maker.”

 

“I don’t think they’re making fun of you. I think they’re just curious about your love-life, or who you hang out with. Teenagers have a tendency of shutting their parents out of some things.” Hinami points out.

 

“My love-life, or lack thereof.” Shiori mutters quietly. “But if it is just that, I would tell them, they know that.”

 

“Says the teenager who bleached her hair in a fit of rage.” Shiori flushes a bright red at Hinami’s raised brow. The older ghoul look sweet and innocent, but she has this no-nonsense air about her at times.

 

“He teased me…” Is Shiori’s defence, plum-colored eyes downcast.

 

“Uta-san teases everyone.” Is Hinami’s response. “He’s much more careful with you than he ever was with any of us.”

 

“Well, yes, but he always probes about Daiki-kun, and makes suggestions and I am tired of it!” Shiori exclaims, pouting. “They pester me about meeting up with him all the time. It’s like they don’t believe I have any other friends.” And that might be what hurts her a bit.

 

“Of course you do.” While feeling for the young teenage ghoul, Hinami finds it all endlessly amusing. She herself never went through this phase because she was a member of Aogiri Tree at the time. The circumstances didn’t allow for it. It is amusing to see the older ghouls having trouble understanding their teenage offspring though. They themselves have all been teenagers once, but their upbringing differs so greatly they don’t exactly know how to deal with their children during this phase.

 

“But the two of you used to play together often. You were both rather close until a while ago, weren’t you? Did you have a falling out?”

 

“Not exactly. I just… got tired of his sudden broody, gloomy act.” The older ghoul bites the inside of her cheeks. Like father, like son, she thinks as she quells the laughter bubbling in her throat. But now she has some idea of what is going on.

 

“Have you told Itori-san and Uta-san this though?” Shiori shakes her head.

 

“Maybe they’d stop pestering you if you told them?” The blonde seventeen-year-old blinks, before her eyes widen slightly. Hinami can practically see the lightbulb lighting up above her head.

 

“Hinami-san, have you done this before?”

 

“Onii-san had trouble when he claimed Ichika-chan had a phase. I’m used to giving advice.”

 

“Thank you, Hinami-san. I’ll do that. Maybe it’ll work.” Shiori says, but makes no move to get up from her seat.

 

“But not immediately?”

 

“Yeah, no… The reason I ran out is because the topic of more children came up. I’m not sure I want to go home right now. I don’t want to be traumatized.” Even Hinami blush a bit at that, though she can’t quite stop the giggle escaping her.

 

“Oh dear.”

 

“Oh dear what?” Ichika plops down beside them with her own cup of coffee. Apparently her break has begun. Shiori shakes her head though, not wanting to get into the topic.

 

“It’s nothing. How have you been, Ichika-chan? How is college?”

 

“College is fine, but I just broke up with my boyfriend.” She looks far from happy about it as she sinks a bit in her seat.

 

“Why?”

 

“He did a complete personality change. Thought it would be cool if he started acting distant and communicating through grunts. He told me that if I didn’t like it, I could walk away, so I did. I don’t think he expected me to actually break up though.”

 

“Ugh, I don’t get why guys are like that. It’s so uncool.” Shiori says with a roll of her eyes. Hinami giggles, even though she agrees with the two younger girls. Being mysterious is exciting, but if the communication is lost the excitement dies away. It just kills the mood.

 

“I saw Dai-chan doing the same thing, so I warned him and told him he was being foolish, that it would bite him in the ass. He didn’t want to listen though, because apparently I am old and don’t understand the _manliness_ that he is apparently emanating.” The dual haired ghoul huffs, pouting.

 

“Just because uncle Ren is cool like that, doesn’t mean that Dai-chan is. He should learn from his dad.”

 

“I know, right!” The two girls continue to chat as Hinami goes back to her book. Shiori’s phone vibrate some time later and she pulls it out of her pocket, seeing her mother’s name popping up on the screen.

 

“I think I have to go home now.” She says as she gets up. “Thank you for the advice, Hinami-san.” She bows her head and pays for her drink and is handed a bag by Touka before she leaves. When she enters the shop, her father is sitting by his workbench and leans back to poke his head out from behind the room divider.

 

“Welcome back.” He smiles.

 

“I’m back.” She says and walks over. “What are you working on?”

 

“Hm? Oh just something nostalgic. Where’d you go?”

 

“I just visited Ichika-can at work. Oh, Touka-san said to give this to you.” She hands him the bag and he sniffs it.

 

“Oooh, that’s the good stuff.”

 

“Could you sound more like a drug dealer?” She scoffs and he grins.

 

“I could, but I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

 

“Right. By the way-“ she leans down and hugs him, “I want a brother. Get to work.” And then she ascends the stairs to the apartment, leaving her father blinking, eyes wide. He had not expected that.

 

“Mom?” She calls out as she hangs up her jacket.

 

“Oh! There you are~.” Itori emerges from her and Uta’s bedroom, an empty laundry basket in her hands.

 

“I’m sorry I yelled.” Shiori apologizes while she still feels like they deserve it. At the very least her mother had been a bit nicer than her father had been.

 

“As long as you’re only yelling, I don’t mind. Just as long as you don’t do what your father used to do when he was your age when he got mad, I have no complaints.”

 

“What did dad do?” The teenager’s curiosity is piqued, and Itori pauses a bit before grinning.

 

“Nothing appropriate for this day and age.” She says as she drops the basket. “Are you feeling better now?”

 

“A little bit. Can we talk?”

 

“Of course!” Itori sits down on the couch excitedly and Shiori begins to understand what Hinami is on about. She lets herself be pulled down on the couch as well and Itori holds her close.

 

“So, what’s bothering you, sweetheart?”

 

“You two have been mentioning Daiki-kun a lot. Dad is outright trying to play matchmaker for some ungodly reason so while I remember, please attempt at making him stop that.” She gives her mother a look and Itori waves her free hand.

 

“I’ll talk to him.” She promises to do that much at least, but they both know that once Uta has set his mind on a goal it is damn near impossible to turn his interests elsewhere. Itori promises to try, and Shiori can’t ask for much more than that.

 

“And I guess you guys are curious about why we don’t hang out together anymore? That is why dad is being annoying, right?”

 

“He’s just worried about you.”

 

“No, he’s being annoying and we both know it.” Shiori says bluntly and Itori sighs dramatically.

 

“You’ll hurt your old man’s heart. But tell me why you and Dai-chan aren’t playing together anymore.”

 

“Because he’s being an idiot.” Shiori deadpans, tugging on a blonde lock.

 

“Oh? Oh? But teenage boys are like that, you know. Your dad and Ren-chan were idiots too.”

 

“The type of idiots who thinks it’s super cool to act distant and communicate purely through grunts and if you don’t understand, he’ll ignore you?” Itori pauses, she thinks back on her own teenage years and bite her lip.

 

“Well… you dad and Ren-chan were bigger idiots. But it sounds like Dai-chan is not better.”

 

“It…” Shiori pauses, realizing something. “It kinda hurt, you know.” She admits quietly.

 

“To have him suddenly just ignore me when we’ve been friends for so long… it hurt.” And the teenager realizes she should have told at least one of her parents this sooner, because she has kept herself angry when in all reality she is quite sad about it. She misses her friend. She leans heavily against her mother and feels tears gather. They fall before she can stop them. A sob escapes before she sniffles and takes a deep breath. She doesn’t want to be sad, she wants to be angry. So she tries, but her voice cracks.

 

“It sucks. Boys suck. How did you deal with them?”

 

“Oh, I-“ They both hear the door downstairs slam shut loudly and then it is quiet.

 

“Ara?” Itori glances down to her side discretely and sees her phone, and the flashing of the screen shows that the call she had secretly begun when she sat down with her daughter has ended.

 

“Oh dear…”

 

“Oh dear what?” Shiori looks up and Itori sighs, pulling her daughter close and brushing her hand through her hair.

 

“Boys are stupid sometimes. Girls too, but in your case it is the boys. They’ll realize it sooner or later that they might have hurt someone, and then they’ll apologize. Until he does though, I’ll be here for you.” She tells the teen as she pulls up her phone.

 

“And I will be here for you all the time, but first I have to make a call.” Shiori blinks through the tears, confused.

 

“Hello~, Ren-chan! Hide your son. Why? Well, he hurt Shi-chan, and U-chan heard her cry and left the shop a minute ago. You’re very welcome~.”

 

“He what?” Shiori sits up straight and Itori grins.

 

“Let’s just hope Dai-chan will live long enough to apologize to you, hm?”

 

“Mom?!”

 

“Now, now, Ren-chan is there, Dai-chan will survive. Probably.” Shiori is about to say something, but stops herself. She just sighs and lays down against her mother again.

 

“You know what, if dad wants to _defend my honour_ or whatever, let him. It’s nice.” She tells her mother who laughs and proceeds to tell her girl how Uta defended people’s honours back in the day and Shiori laughs. The stories are horrifying, but she knows that Uta won’t do anything too drastic. Not anymore.

 

He doesn’t come home before late in the evening. Shiori had gone to bed, had even fallen asleep, but wakes up when she feels a hand brush through her hair.

 

“I’m sorry, I woke you up.” Uta says quietly but she smiles and turns to look at him properly.

 

“That’s okay.” She says sleepily. He looks intact, no bloodstains or smears or torn clothes. Shiori guesses everything ended peacefully.

 

“What did you do?”

 

“Oh I just had a long talk with Daiki-kun. He has seen the error of his ways.” Uta tells her airily and she laughs.

 

“Will he be able to come to school tomorrow?”

 

“Whatever do you mean?” He asks far too innocently and she giggles.

 

“Thanks daddy.” A smile curls his lips and he presses a kiss to her forehead.

 

“Good night princess.” She’s out before he’s got up on his feet again.

 

“So, did you get to the boy?” Itori asks, swirling a glass off blood wine in her hands, grinning.

 

“I’m afraid I didn’t get to him. Renji-kun got in the way. It was like he was expecting me.” Uta says as he walks over and plops down on the couch and lays his head in Itori’s lap.

 

“Really?” Itori asks innocently and he gives her mock-glare. “Hey, you want to be there for her. Killing your best friend’s son just because he did something stupid isn’t the way to go.”

 

“I wasn’t going to kill him. Just, break a bone or two… or fifty.”

 

“Whatever are you going to do when she starts dating?”

 

“Boys are henceforth not allowed near her until she’s forty.” Uta responds and Itori laughs again. There is no way that is ever going to happen, but she figures she’ll have to step up and step _on_ the man resting in her lap to let Shiori make mistakes on her own. She won’t grow and learn if she doesn’t.

 

“How about you _only_ hurt them if she doesn’t retaliate on her own, hm?”

**Author's Note:**

> One of the many headcanons an anon supplied me with, thank you so muuuch for the idea!


End file.
